


Insomnia

by cheeky_noi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jesse being a good boi, Pet Names, Self depreciation, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeky_noi/pseuds/cheeky_noi
Summary: You can't sleep, and Jesse McCree takes notice.





	Insomnia

It wasn’t often that you slept. It wasn’t that you didn’t want to, it was that most nights you were just unable to fully grasp at a full night of restful sleep. Instead you would lay in bed, thoughts racing about what could’ve been done better in this mission, what could improve for next mission, what assignments had to be done and the infinite number of responsibilities you had. If it wasn’t that, it was flashbacks of crucial mistakes that you had done in previous missions. Lives lost. Bodies lying, strewn about the battlefield, eyes glassy and lifeless because you didn’t get there fast enough. You weren’t strong enough. You weren’t good enough.

Sleep was a gift that you rarely got to unwrap. Instead, most of your nights were spent writing up reports, and finding ways to improve yourself for the next mission because if you weren’t going to sleep you surely weren’t going to waste time just lying in bed.

However, lack of sleep gets to a person. It is certainly unhealthy to not get the necessary amount of rest, but to not do so on an almost daily basis has an effect on your ability to do your job as well as you should. Your fellow agents were beginning to notice. 

You push your glasses up the bridge of your nose, eyes scanning your datapad in search for any mistakes made on your behalf from the last mission. It was an escort mission, so no civilians were involved, only highly trained agents, but you were no less critical of yourself. Dark circles were now a permanent fixture on your features, and these days it felt like you were constantly yawning. You gave a soft groan, eyeing a slight mistake in your stance on the data pad, before setting it down and taking a sip of your coffee.

“You’re way too hard on yourself, Darlin’,” The familiar southern drawl of Jesse MCcree rang out, as he seated himself next to you. He leaned back, stretching his legs under the table you two were at, and folding his hands behind his neck. The scent of cigar smoke and whiskey hung around the man, though you didn’t find it unpleasant. Instead it was comforting, familiar almost intimate as the man was almost always accompanying you on your missions.

“I have to be,” you stated simply, sliding off your glasses so you could rub your tired eyes.

“Now I don’t understand that none. You work hard, all the time. I ain’t never seen ya take a break, er nothin’. I think that’s what ya need. A long rest, a break. Relax a little, worker bee.” Jesse said this with a smirk, warm brown eyes looking down at you as a smirk adorned his lips.

“Heh’, that’s easier said than done, MCcree,” you said flatly. It was obvious you weren’t getting enough sleep, any agent with eyes could see that. But to the extent to which you were now remained a secret. You were hard on yourself, yes, but you also kept to yourself as to not worry anybody. You didn’t want to waste resources on yourself, when someone else might need them more.

He gave a soft chuckle, moving his hand to rest on your shoulder. He gave it a squeeze, grinning a bit as he spoke, “Nah’ it’s easy! Just look at me, I do it all the time! Take some time for you, worker bee. It’ll do some good for ya. At least take a day to get some sleep. I know it’s rude to talk about a person’s looks and all, and don’t get me wrong, you’re a looker, heh, but it’s pretty apparent that you ain’t gettin’ much shut eye.”

You shifted a bit, head turning away from the man to avoid eye contact. It was hard for you to admit you had a problem out loud. To yourself, it was easy. You could assess and fix, but obviously that wasn’t working. Whispers throughout the base gave light to that, and now even MCcree is telling you this? Did someone put him up to it? Is he even really concerned? Your thoughts began to race again, her body shifting uncomfortably in the bench you two occupied. “Why…Why does it matter to you? If I get the job done, that’s all that matters anyway,” the words spill out of your mouth, almost spitefully, and immediately you regret it, your eyes flicking up to look at the man.

Surprisingly, he still held your shoulder firmly, that grin still on his lips, “Because, believe it or not, Worker Bee, I care about ya. I mean gotta start carin’ about someone that saved your ass a few times, hm? I like ya on my team, and I’d like to continue havin’ ya on my team too, but I also don’t want you to burn yourself out. This job is hard. It’s important, but so are you. I want you to know that, alrighty?”

It was like a dam had broken with his reassurance. You didn’t mean for it to happen, but it did. You told him about the countless nights you had lying awake. All the visions of your failures, of the death and dying, everything. Through your words, Jesse continued to reassure you, arm wrapping around you in a sign of comfort. When you had finished telling him everything, you were exhausted, both emotionally and physically.

“Now I ain’t no doctor, but I bet you’re feelin’ a lot better now,” Jesse gave a knowing smirk and squeezed you gently, “Sounds like ya got a lot on your plate. You’re too small to keep all that negativity in ya–OOF!”

You jabbed him in the stomach playfully, “I’m not that small!”

“Heh heh, yeah, you are, and ya pack a punch too if I do say so myself. What do you say? Let’s toss out that coffee and I’ll walk ya to your room so you can have yourself a nice rest, Worker Bee?”

“Sounds great,” you replied with a yawn. Everything didn’t nearly seem so bleak when you weren’t alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on tumblr @ cheeky-noi


End file.
